Rock County: Hit
Rock County: Hit & Run is a Grand Theft Auto clone action adventure video game developed and published by Ouch Studios for PC, Wii Infinity, Android, Nintendo Switch 2, Nintendo Razor 2 & Xbox Three. It was released on August 8, 2034. The game follows the Ahmeti family and their friend Cassandra Leo, who witness many strange incidents that occur in Rock County, Wisconsin, 2034, USA; security cameras, mysterious vans, crop circles, and a "new and improved" flavor of the popular soft drink Buzz Cola, which causes insanity. Taking matters into their own hands, they discover numerous shocking secrets, and soon realize these incidents are part of a larger flame king conspiracy, caused by Black Hades from Kingdom Hearts 3. Gameplay largely focuses on exploration and missions; players often races enemies and interact with supporting characters on timed quests. The game also features customizable characters by clothing, purchased cars, and many elements found in role-playing games, such as a branching storyline and side tasks. Announced in early 2033, the development of Rock County: Hit & Run was extensive. The team sought to differentiate the game from The Simpsons: Road Rage, deeming their new entry into the franchise required a different direction. The game was heavily inspired by Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and the development team re-purposed the open-world design and nuanced character development for the game. This encouraged Independent with the show's writers and cast, who helped craft the story and dialogue. Upon release, it received generally favorable reviews from video game critics, with praise particularly focused on the interpretation of Rock County, Wisconsin, USA as a video game, its parodical take on Grand Theft Auto III, and graphics, while criticism mostly surrounded some aspects of gameplay, such as bugs and glitches. The game was also a commercial success, with recorded sales of over 25 million worldwide. It received the award for Fave Video Game at the 2035 Ouch Studios' Choice Awards, and is widely considered the best game in the series. Characters * Pristina Ahmeti (playable) - A 41 year old version of Pristina Ahmeti, she has Black T-Shirt, Blue Jeans & White Sneakers. * Tiffany Ahmeti (playable) - A 39 year old version of Tiffany Ahmeti, she has Purple T-Shirt, Yellow Shorts & Blue Boots. * Domenic Ahmeti (playable) - A 36 year old version of Domenic Ahmeti, he has Green T-Shirt, Black Jeans & Purple Sneakers. * Cassandra Leo - 46 year old worker at IKEA, and she gets off every Saturdays and Sundays. * Rick Vandozer - 38 year old works at Taco Bells and helps heal the player to recover the full health bar. * Gabriel Smith - 39 year old works at California Storms is a clothing company. Vehicles * Cadillac XT6 * Mahindra XUV300 * 2019 Aston Martin DBX * 2019 Aston Martin Valkyrie * 2019 Bentley Continental GT * 2029 Lamborghini Urus * 2019 McLaren Hypercar * 2028 Porsche Cayenne * 2031 Porsche Mission E * 2019 Tesla Roadster * 2029 Chevrolet Bolt EV * 2031 Ferrari Portfino * 2034 Ford F650 Pickup * 2034 BMW X2 * 2034 BMW X7 Gameplay This game plays like The Simpsons: Hit & Run and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Hit & Run has 7 levels, each with missions and a sub-plot, The player can control one specific character in each level. Pristina, Tiffany, or Domenic. When traveling on foot the player character can walk, run and perform three types of melee attacks; a normal kick, a jumping kick, and a smashing move. To drive, the player can either commandeer one of the many civilian vehicles that drive endlessly around town, or use a phone booth to select a car. Several hidden vehicles are present in each level and can also be used by the player if found. The game's driving missions are also similar to those of Grand Theft Auto III. In both games, the player races against other characters, collects items before a timer runs out, and wrecks other cars. The game has a sandbox-style format that emphasizes driving, and the player controls their character from a third-person view. The character can perform certain acts of violence, such as attacking pedestrians, blowing up vehicles, and destroying the environment. Rock County'': Hit & Run'' has a warning meter that indicates when the police will retaliate for bad behaviour. Located in the bottom-right corner of the screen, the circular "hit and run" meter fills up when the character runs people over or destroys objects, and decreases when they cease doing so. When full, several police cars chase the character for the duration of the hit and run. In Level 7, instead of standard police cars, state patrols and sheriff mobile command centers chase the character. Each level contains items the player can collect, such as coins, which can be gathered by either smashing Buzz Cola vending machines, Buzz Cola boxes or wasp cameras, the latter of which become more elusive as the game progresses. The coins can be used to buy new cars and player outfits, some of which are required to progress through the game. The player can also collect Saints and Speed cards. By collecting all 49 of them, seven in each level, the player unlocks a special The Saints and Speed video. Several events cause the player to lose coins; because the character cannot die, injuries cause the player to lose coins. If the player is apprehended during a hit and run, they will be fined 50 coins. Clothing * California Storms * Binco * Dich-Staches * San Antonio Patriots Enterable & Landmarks * Safehouse (enterable to save game like GTA: San Andreas, customizable character and can watch TV.) * IKEA * Taco Bells * Sheriff Station * Gas Station * Police Station * California Storms * Binco * Dich-Staches * San Antonio Patriots * North Garden University * Rock County Wisconsin High School * California Avenue Elementary School * Fire Station * Hospital * Great Wolf Lodge * Wonderland * Wisconsin State Patrol Station Weapons * Fist * Baseball Bat * Golf Club * Chainsaw * Slingshot * Super Slingshot * Toilet Paper * Firecrackers Category:2034 Category:Wii Infinity Games Category:Nintendo Switch 2 Category:Android Category:PC Games Category:Xbox Three Games Category:Ouch Studios